<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grief taste by halfannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397862">grief taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie'>halfannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>//half collection// [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, don't let me/// taste your /tears again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>love to taste them //fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>//half collection// [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grief taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i hate to see your tears</p><p>//i love to taste them fall</p><p>i'd hate to chase// your fears</p><p>but i want to eat them all//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/50610872">please forgive the strength of my weakness. don't let it make you sad...</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>